


Mondo's backstory but it's written by 4Kids

by Bloodychickenfeet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 4 kids parody, Cursed, Mondo didn't deserve this, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodychickenfeet/pseuds/Bloodychickenfeet
Summary: As my friend said, "This is simultaneously the best and worst thing I have ever read."





	Mondo's backstory but it's written by 4Kids

Mondo and Daiya are riding bicycles on the sidewalk, motorcycles are too violent for children. Mondo began to speak. “Bro! There’s a puppy across the street!” Mondo got off his bike, and began to walk across the street.

“No, Mondo! There’s a green light!” Suddenly, a car appears. It’s a white van. Mondo stops and stares in shock, but Daiya pushes him out of the way, screaming. “You won’t make my brother fall asleep!” 

The car hits Daiya, and his pink lemonade Capri sun splatters all over the front of the van. “Bro, no!” Mondo runs over to him. “We don’t have any water to wake you up with! Dang it, why couldn’t you have worn a helmet?” Mondo begins to sob.

With his last breath, Daiya smiles. “Remember to always wear helmets and obey traffics laws, kids.” He says, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this either.


End file.
